


The Writer's Block

by warlockdetective



Series: Companions for Life (And There on Afterwards) [4]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJ felt blank.<br/>Well, in better detail, PJ had no idea what to do or what to create.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> I know a bit of the inspiration for this came from the video "The Writer's Block" on PJ's main channel, but I don't remember where the rest of the inspiration came from, in all honesty.  
> Be honest.

PJ felt blank.  
Well, in better detail, PJ had no idea what to do or what to create. He wanted to write a story, but he didn't know what to make it about. Hell, he had a few small ideas in his head for a story, but he felt that he couldn't come up with a way to portray them or put them all together.  
And he absolutely hated that.  
He had been like that for a bit more than a week, and Sophie had noticed it. Well, everyone in the house had noticed it, but Sophie was the one who decided to try and do something about it.  
She had made a small block that she referred to as "the writer's block." The block could only be taken apart by creating ideas that would actually make a story, be it complete nonsense or something else. Hell, she felt that it was an odd idea, but she thought that it could possibly work.  
The key word being "possibly."  
She had found him where she expected him to be; at his computer with a document open, but no words were on the document.  
He brought his attention from his computer to her, and he looked rather relieved to see her. He noticed that she was holding the block, and before he could question it, she explained, "This is the writer's block. It can only be taken apart by creating ideas that end up making a story."  
PJ let out a soft chuckle before inquiring, "How long did it take you to make this?"  
"About two hours," Sophie answered. She then placed the block on PJ's desk and stated, "I want you to picture a man walking down the street. What does the man look like?"  
He thought for about half a minute before replying, "The man's wearing a purple pinstripe suit, but he isn't wearing shoes. He didn't bother to put any on, because he was running late for a meeting."  
"What was the meeting for?" she inquired, for she felt that her plan was possibly working.  
He thought for about ten seconds before answering, "The meeting's for trying to figure out whether or not someone should be sent to a planet they found that's made completely out of dry ice. They're also wondering if they should attempt to burrow beneath the dry ice and see what's underneath. It's incredibly dangerous, as well, because not only would it be really cold, but the atmosphere would only be made of carbon dioxide, so they--"  
He stopped himself from finishing, and he couldn't help but grin when he realized what had happened.  
He no longer felt blank.  
Sophie had cured him of his case of writer's block.  
He murmured, "I really love you, Sophie," before gently pressing his lips against hers, kissing her. Much to his relief, she didn't pull away, but instead kissed him back.  
When they pulled away from the kiss, PJ went to typing the story Sophie helped him make, and Sophie went to her room.  
Sophie couldn't help but smile to herself, for her plan to cure PJ of his case of writer's block had worked.  
PJ couldn't help but smile to himself, for he no longer felt blank. He went to look at the block Sophie had placed on his desk, and he was surprised when he noticed something about it:  
The block was completely unraveled.


End file.
